What Makes you Ugly parody by Weslie (Revised and Update edition)
by lotus789123
Summary: My very 1st "Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf" fanfic story ever! Weslie and his friends teach Shirahoshi that inner beauty is hard to acheive through Musicals. :D -Genre: Family and Parody. -Rated K for Everyone.


I don't own everything in My fanfic, except One Piece by Toei Animation, Pleasant Goat by Creative Power Entertaining, and "What makes you Beautiful" by One Direction. So, Enjoy! :D

- Princess Vanellope

"Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf band" Cast:

(Goats-only cast):

Weslie - Leader,

Tibbie/Tibby - Girly girl goat,

Joannie - Tomboy goat,

Sparky - Toughest thing ever! XD,

and finally,

Paddi/Fatty - Cutest thing ever! :D

Weslie: Ok, Shirahoshi, I'm going to tell you a hurtful truth through song. It's called, ""What Makes you Ugly" parody by Weslie". Ok guys hit it! :D

Shirahoshi: (Tearfully) ok.

(Music plays)

**"What Makes You UGLY!"**

_[Verse 1]_  
_[Weslie]_  
You're insecure,  
We heard you before,  
You're turning heads splashing across the ocean floor,  
You woke us up,  
We've had enough,  
And even though We know this news will be rough,

_[Bridge]_  
_[Tibby/Tibbie]_  
Everyone else in the beach can see Mermaids,  
But nobody else is like you,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Hey Shirahoshi you bust up our ears like nobody else,  
The way that you complain about everything gets us overwhelmed,  
But when you whine at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're Ugly,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I hate you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're Ugly,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you Ugly.

_[Verse 2]_  
_[Fatty/Paddi]_  
So c-come on.  
I've got it Right.  
So just sit tight  
and listen to our song.  
I don't know why  
You're being annoying,  
And turn away when I look into your Horrible eyes,

_[Bridge]_  
_[Sparky]_  
Everyone else in the beach can see Mermaids,  
But nobody else is like you,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Hey Shirahoshi you bust up our ears like nobody else,  
The way that you complain about everything gets us overwhelmed,  
But when you whine at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're Ugly,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I hate you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're Ugly,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you Ugly.

_[Joannie]_  
That's what makes you Ugly.

[Goat sobbing chorus]  
Wah Wah Wah Wah Wah Wah Wah Wah Wah! DX _[x2]_

_[Weslie]_  
Hey Shirahoshi you bust up our ears like nobody else,  
The way that you complain about everything gets us overwhelmed,  
But when you whine at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

_[All]_  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're Ugly,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_

Hey Shirahoshi you bust up our ears like nobody else,  
The way that you complain about everything gets us overwhelmed,  
But when you whine at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're Ugly,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I hate you so desperately, (_[Weslie:]_ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're Ugly,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you Ugly.

_[Weslie]_  
That's what makes you Ugly.

(Song Ends)

(Crowd Cheering)

Weslie: I'm sorry, Your Fishy Highness, but sometimes, the truth hurts. :(

Shirahoshi: (Tearfully): Ok... WAH! DX

(Goats covering their ears, including the crowd.)

Tibby/Tibbie: Please Make it Stop, your highness! X(

Sparky and Fatty/Paddi: This is unacceptable! X(

Joannie: Well, at least I've got my earplugs on! :D

Slowly: Me too, and so does the entire crowd! :)

Weslie: Aw man! :(

- The End

My Conclusion: The following fanfic was inspired by One Direction's song, "What Makes You Beautiful". So besure to stick around with my other fanfics. GOODBYE!

- Princess Vanellope


End file.
